flamming rebelion (German)
by minebuilder321
Summary: Nach "Feuer über die Galaxis" ist die Besatzung der Ghost jetzt mit der Rebellen Allianz verbündet. also was jetzt?
1. 1 ein neuer anfang

Ich übersetze die Geschichte von CCougar42709

sein account findet ihr unter. u/2726617/

Ich habe die erlaubnis erhalten diese geschichte zu bersetzen

Wir haben Kanan zur ck.

Wir haben wirklich Gl ck gehabt

Wir schlagen den Inquisitor.

Ich sah Kanan an und sah, was als N chstes zu tun war, dann sah ich Funken und den Inquisitor, dann bin ich gefallen. Kanan dachte, ich w re tot. Ich dachte, ich w rde sterben.

Und jetzt bin ich in meiner Koje auf dem Ghost. Ich bin sicher. Sabine ist sicher. Kanan und Hera sind sicher.

Wir sind alle sicher.

Ich greife nach mein Lichtschwert von meinem Nachttisch

Wie hat Kanan an schie en und K mpfen gedacht?

"Schießen und Schlagen". Ich sage leise und schalte die Klinge ein, dann schnell wieder auschalten und so tun als ob ich schie e.

Dann höre ich jemanden lachen. Ich erschrecke mich und falle fast aus der koje, um zu sehen, wie Kanan an lächelt. "Tut mir leid, wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

"Es ist okay, hab dich nicht erwartet." Ich sage leise

"Ich konnte deine Gedanken am anderen Ende des Schiffes h ren, erinnerte mich daran, dass ich dich niemals geistig abgeschirmt habe." Ich brauche noch etwas zeit bevor ich wieder schlechter denke. "

"Schlechter?" Ich frage.

Was könnte schlechter sein?

"Es ist immer schlechter, es errinert mich an das, was der Inquisitor sagte, bevor er sprang."

"Sprang? er fiel. Ich habe es gesehen."

"Nein, er hat sich entschieden, zu steben, es gibt noch viele Dinge, die er h tte tun k nnen, um aus dieser Stelle herauszukommen. Kanan sch ttelt den Kopf und schaut weg.

Huh?

"Was meinst du?" Ich frage.

"Es spielt keine Rolle." Kanan winkte mit der Hand ab und setzte sich neben mir auf mein Bett.

"Er sagte:" Du hast keine Ahnung, was du heute hier entfesselt hast. Es gibt einige Dinge, die viel angsteinfl sender sind als der Tod. ""

"Oh." Ich sage.

Was k nnte das sein?

"Ja, das bedeutet, dass das wohl der einfache Teil war."

"Hat er jemanden erw hnt?" Ich frage.

"Nein, aber das ist nicht wichtig, er hat recht."

"Was?" Ich sage.

Ich glaube ihm nicht

"Er hat recht, der Tod ist leichter als das, was ihm gegen ber stand, er h tte sagen m ssen, dass er von 2 Jedi geschlagen wurde." Tarkin und sein kleiner Kumpel Kallus h tten ihn wahrscheinlich gleich get tet. "

"Also sprang er."

"Und bewies, dass er am Ende ein Feigling war, genau wie der Rest von ihnen, in den Tagen des Ordens haben wir sie Sith genannt."

"Sith?" Ich frage.

"Anstatt nach Gleichgewicht zu streben und das Leben zu sch tzen, ern hren sie sich von Angst und wollen Macht, sie sind ein Jedis geschworener Feind, sie wollen uns alle tot sehen."

"Wieso habe ich noch nie von ihnen geh rt?"

"Nun ...", begann Kanan, dann hielt er sich an seiner nase und lief mit der Hand ber seinen kleinen Bart. "Vor fast 30 Jahren haben wir gedacht, dass sie ausgestorben sind, wir sie ein Jahrtausend nicht gesehen oder bek mpft, aber einer ist dann aufgetaucht, und seitdem bis zur s uberung haben wir gegen die Sith gek mpft und ihre Agenten, sie waren hinter den Klonkriegen. "

"Glaubst du, dass sie hinter der aussrottung stecken?" Ich frage.

Das w re sinnvoll.

"Es w rde mich nicht berraschen, wir haben den ganzen Krieg beiseite geholt, dann haben sie meinen Meister und mich und alle anderen Jedi zum tempel gerufen und ...", sagte Kanan und pausierte am Ende. "Es war zu koordiniert, um nur ein zufall zu sein. -" sagte er und stand auf und drehte sich um.

Hera

"Hey, alles okay?" Fragte sie leise.

Oh nein, sie sind alle weich und s wieder. Ich hasse es, wenn sie so sind.

"Ja, nur muss ich das Kind in ein paar Details erz hlen." Kanan antwortete.

"Von?" Fragte sie m de und sch ttelte schnell die Augen.

"Die S uberung, Jedi & Sith."

"Oh." Sie sagte einfach dann packt meinen Schreibtischstuhl und setzte sich neben ihn.

Kanan sch ttelte den Kopf und fing dann wieder an. "Wenn ich richtig denke, was ich nicht mag, aber ... ich denke, dass irgendwo hoch oben an der Macht des Imperiums ist ein Sith oder zwei die f den ziehen."

"wenn sie nicht Machtsensetiv w ren, wie k nnen sie die Kraft und einen Lichtschwert benutzen, sie k nnen jeden elemineren."

"Nun, du hast gesehen, dass das nicht stimmt." Kanan l chelte mich an. "Und hier ist der punkt, der F hrer am Ende der Klonkriege ist der Kanzler."

Hera versprach "Kein Putsch"

"Putsch?" Ich frage.

"Kein Machtkampf, der gleiche Kerl." Kanan erkl rte. "Aber das ist nicht der Punkt, an dem ich war, ich w rde sagen, dass du dich gut gegen den Inquisitor geschlagen hast, du bist nicht zur ckgefallen, aber du hast einen langen Weg vor dir, er hat dich gebremmst."

Er wei , was passiert ist.

"Ich habe versucht zu sehen, was als n chstes zu tun ist, dann war sein schwert auf mich gerichtet." Ich sage nerv s

"WAS?!" Hera sprang auf ihre F e.

"Er ist jetzt okay." Kanan sagte beruhigend zu Hera und wandte sich dann wieder an mich. "Du wirst deine Beinarbeit bekommen und dich h rter betrachten, aber du hast 3 schwertschl ge mit einem b sen Kerl gehabt , k nnte schlimmer sein."

"Ein Sith, oder aber du sagst seinen dummen Namen." Hera runzelte die Stirn und starrte Kanan an.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein richtiger Sith war, er hat die Sith-M chte nicht benutzt, ich habe einen Sith in Aktion gesehen, und obwohl ich ein bisschen lter als Esra war, war es ganz anders."

"Wie?" Ich frage.

Kanan drehte sich zu mir um. "H r auf, ich sage das nicht in der Bewunderung, aber es war wie die Kunst, sein Name war Dooku, und er benutzte sein Lichtschwert und zwang die Macht im Tandem." Der Inquisitor benutzte nur das lichtschwert, brutale-Kraft, Dooku war atemberaubend wie die besten Jedi. "

"Was ist mit dieser Kraft?" Ich frage.

Kanan runzelte die Stirn und sah mich w tend an und schob meinen Schreibtisch mit der Kraft in den Raum. "Nicht dunkel, einfach, ich konnte es in Schlaf in deinem Alter tun. Vergiss nicht, dass du ganz hinter dem Kind bist." Kanan sagte einfach und wandte sich dann an Hera. "Hat Ahsoka uns?"

"Sie hat mich gebeten, allen zu erz hlen, dass wir im Begriff sind, aus dem Hyperraum zu springen und zu einer Rebellenbasis zu gehen. Sie w rde dich gern sehen, aber keine Eile." Sie antwortete.

"Okay." Kanan sagte und stieg aus meinem Bett.

"Hey, verschiebe meinen Schreibtisch zur ck!" Ich sprang auf

Kanan kehrt schnell zu mir zur ck. "Nein, du machst das."

"Er kann das nicht. Er wird ein Loch in die Wand legen." Hera sagte.

"Ich werde es beheben, lass uns sehen, was Ahsoka braucht." Kanan beruhigt Hera.

"Ist sie ein Jedi?" Ich frage.

Ich sah ihre Lichtschauer. Das ist die seltsame Sache. Es ist komisch, nur einen zu sehen. Aber zwei?

"Sie war fr her der Padawan zu einem der besten Jedi des Ordens. Au erhalb davon ... Ich kenne kein Kind.

"Also hast du sie gekannt?"sagte hera

"Nein, ich habe sie nur ein paar Mal gesehen, seit sie Skywalkers Lehrling war, war sie immer in etwas Wichtiges verwickelt." Er sagte, der letzte Teil sehr leise.

Er nimmt schnell die Leiter ins Cockpit, und Hera und ich folgen. Ich stehe kaum auf, bevor wir aus dem Hyperraum kommen, und die umgekehrte Tr gheit schickt mich fast in das Treppenhaus zur ck.

"A ... Asteroidfeld?" Ich h re Hera fragen.

Ahsoka drehte sich auf dem Stuhl des Piloten um und sagte: "Yup, Polis Massa, der alte Planet, der vor Jahren zerrissen wurde." Perfekte Ort, um eine Rebell-Basis zu bauen, alle regelm igen Hyperpanor nen reiten einfach um Asteroidfelder herum. "

"Also ... wir gehen auf diese Basis ...?" Fragte Kanan und klang unruhig.

"Ja, wie ich schon sagte, das Protokoll hat sich ge fangen wirklich an, etwas Positives zu machen, wir m ssen auf dem Impuls aufbauen, der von dieser Zelle erstellt wurde, zusammen mit anderen, also macheten wir einen Plan Polis Massa. "

"Kid, geh zu deinen Tisch zur ck und packe deine Sachen." Kanan sagte.

"Aber -" Ich fange an zu streiten, aber Hera dreht sich um, um mir zu begegnen.

"Esra".

Sie setzt ihren Fu hinunter.

"Gut ..." Ich brumme, dann rutsche ich die Leiter hinunter. Und fast direkt auf Sabine.

"Oops! Entschuldigung ..." sage ich, als sie schnell wieder sprang.

"Kein Problem, du bist okay." Sie l chelte.

"Ja." Ich l chle zur ck

"Hast du dem Inquisitor bekommen? Wie hast du Kanan befreit?"

"kriechen durch die l fzung und ja."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Du hast ihn gesehen, wie hast du es getan?" Hattest du Angst? "

"Nein, ich habe ziemlich gut berlegt, ich glaube, er hat ihn 3 Mal geblockt, ein paar Schl ge. ich hab ihn fast berw ltigt, aber er schob mich auf eine andere Plattform." Ich sage, nicht wirklich denkend.

Sabine strahlte und umarmte mich dann fest. "Gute Arbeit, lass es nicht zu deinem Kopf steigen." Wenn du so gut werden willst wie Kanan, wirst du wahrscheinlich viel h rter trainieren m ssen. "

Geez, jeder ist heute so drauf. Ich habe es berstanden ok! Ich bin nicht gestorben Das ist ein Anfang oder?

"Ich wei , aber zuerst m ssen wir auf diese Rebellenbasis gehen und sehen, was der Plan ist."

Sabine hat den Kopf gekippt. "Basis, warum sind wir aus dem Hyperraum?"

"Ja, es ist -" ich fange an, aber bin abgeschnitten, aber Kanan.

"h r auf zu reden Kind! WIR sind hier!"

Ich h nge meinen Kopf und veranlasse Sabine zu kichern. Wenn ich aufblicke, l chelt sie mich an. Leider rutscht sie ihren Helm an und geht in die Luftschleuse.

"Uhm, wo sind wir?" Zeb fragte hinter mir.

"Keine Ahnung , irgendein Asteroidfeld."

Chopper schimpfte mit einer Reihe von Signalt nen.

"Genau. Wirklich spezifisch." Zeb sagte.

Ich ignoriere sie und folge Sabine in die Luftschleuse, wo Ahsoka, Hera und Kanan schon sind.

"Zischen "

Whoa!

Meine Augen sind von Wei angegriffen, und ich werfe meine H nde hoch, bevor ich blinziere und versuche, alles Wei zu sehen.

"Ahh, Fulcrum, da bist du. Ist das die Lothalzelle?" Eine gro e, d nne Frau fragte, auf beiden Seiten von M nnern mit Blastern umgeben.

"Ja, und sie kennen meinen Namen." Die Mustafar-Operation verlief reibungslos. " Ahsoka, Fulcrum wer auch immer antwortete.

"Alles klar Meister Tano, was ist mit den anderen Raumschiffen?"

"Kein Hinweis auf irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten, aber wir haben noch nicht herausgefunden alles klar."

Die Frau nickte, dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Kanan. "Ich bin Mon Mothma, einer der Organisatoren der Rebellion und Senator aus Chandrila, und ihr seid?"

"Kanan Jarrus". Kanan verbeugte den Kopf leicht und trat zur Seite. "Das ist Hera, zusammen mit dem Rest meiner Mannschaft."

"Hera Syndulla, danke f r ihre Gastfreundschaft in dieser Zeit." Hera l chelte, als sie die Hand der Frau fa te.

"Du bist sicherlich willkommen, es ist das Mindeste, was wir f r die bekanntesten unserer Zellen tun k nnen."

"Sehr bekannt?" Fragte Sabine.

Das Gesicht der Dame wurde hei . "Ich f rchte, du musst deinen Helm auf dem Gel nde entfernen, wenn du nicht im Kampftraining bist."

Sabine erstarrte einen Augenblick und nahm dann den Helm ab. "Wir sind bekannt?" Sagte Sabine kurz.

Sie ist verr ckt, dass sie ihren Helm abziehen musste. Sie liebt es nie, wenn sie nicht die Leute kennt, mit denen sie zusammen ist.

Ein paar von den Soldaten sehen sich verwirrt an.

Morons Nat rlich ist sie ein M dchen. Es ist kein netter Kerl mit einem Sprachmodifikator.

"Ja, die bertragung Ihres Teams wurde ber die Branche bertragen, andere Zellen bertrug sie ber den Rest der Galaxie."

Meine Stimme ging ber die Galaxis?

"Unsere Verd chtigungen wurden auch best tigt, die beiden M nner benutzen ein Lichtschwert." Ahsoka sprang ein.

"Jedi?" Mon Mothma fragte uns.

"Nein." Kanan antwortete kurz.

"Warum nicht?"

"Meine Ausbildung wurde von Order 66 unterbrochen. Esra kann ein Lichtschwert benutzen, aber es fehlt jede Art von Verfeinerung." Kanan antwortete.

"Du hast doch den Inquisitor gek mpft." Sabine pochte und klang sehr gl cklich.

"ihr tatet?" fragte Mothma und sah von Sabine nach Kanan und schlie lich zu mir.

"Ich habe es getan, Ezra k mpfte nur kurz, bevor der Inquisitor ihn berw ltigte und ihn aus dem Kampf nahm."

Schie en. Das ist nicht das, was ich Sabine gesagt habe.

Ich war ganz aufgeregt, um sie wieder zu sehen ... und machte mir alles gut aus.

Ich wage es, bei Sabine zu schauen, und sie schaut die Gruppe vor uns mit ihrem Kiefer an.

Dang es

"Okay, wir haben geplant, die Taktik zu besprechen und heute einen Plan zu formulieren, aber angesichts dieser j ngsten Entwicklungen muss ich es mit den anderen Allianzf hrern besprechen, bevor ein Plan gemacht werden kann. Diese Truppen zeigen euch eure zimmer . " Mon Mothma sagte, dann verbeugte sich und ging weg, gefolgt von einigen Truppen.

"Wir werden sehen, wo wir bleiben. Esra, Sabine, Zeb, packt euer Zeug." Kanan sagte uns.

"Ich habs." Ich antworte.

Als ich mich umdrehe, sage Sabine schon Zeb, um weiter zu gehen.

Ach oh

als wir beide in das Schiff gingen, schl gt sie die T rsteuerung und veranla t die T r zu schlie en. "Also hast du den Inquisitor fast berw ltigt, du hast es getan!" Sabine schnappte und warf ihren Helm zur Seite und veranlasste sie, herumzuspringen.

"Sabine -" ich fange an, aber sie wirft eine Hand und schneidet mich ab.

"Klingt nicht wie du" gut "gegen den Inquisitor! Es klingt als wenn du ein gro er fetter L gner bist!"

"Ich ... es tut mir leid, ich war nur aufgeregt, dich zu sehen und ..."

"Oh, komm h r auf Esra, es tut mir leid und ich war aufgeregt? Nun, ich hoffe du bist jetzt aufgeregt!" Sie schnappt mich an und f ngt dann an zu marschieren.

"Sabine ..." Ich rufe ihr nach.

sie verschwand dann tiefer in das Schiff.

Nun, jetzt habe ich es getan


	2. 2 pläne

Ich übersetze die Geschichte von CCougar42709

sein account findet ihr unter. u/2726617/

Ich habe die erlaubnis erhalten diese geschichte zu übersetzen

"Nein Zeb ..." Ich st re.

"Nur noch ein Spiel."

"Ich werde wieder gewinnen." Ich antworte m de.

"Nur ein weiterer Grund, ein anderes Spiel zu spielen."

Ich seufze und versuche, Zebs Blicke auf mich zu ignorieren.

Ich w rde gern mal wieder mit Kanans Droiden ben.

W hrend die Rebellen uns aufbewahrt haben, bin ich hier in Zeb & mein Zimmer geklemmt oder Blaster-ablenkung bungen von einem Droiden, den Kanan irgendwo bekam. das problem ist der droide schie t immer in dem moment wo es schwer ist zu blocken deshalb hatte ich schon mehrere prellungen am k rper

Kanan wird nicht einmal eingreifen. Er setzt es automatisch ab, stellt es auf abwechselnden Geschwindigkeiten ein und verl sst das Zimmer, bevor ich geschlagen werde. Das einzige, was er mir geben wird, ist Wasser. Kein Rat, wie man die blaster bolzen blockiert, oder Techniken, nichts.

Es ist komisch.

Ich sah, wie Hera von einer dieser Sessions zur ckkam, aber das war vor zwei Tagen. Die einzige andere Sache, die ich in den 4 Tagen getan habe, seit ich hier gewesen bin, ich gehe zum medizinischen Fl gel. Sie messen mich, wogen mich, nahm Messungen f r einige Kleider, zogen Blut, pr ften meine Reflexe, fragte mich Tonnen von Fragen ber meinen Hintergrund und was ich tat, bevor ich Kanan und alle traf. Alles, was sie sich einfallen k nnten, denke ich. Dann wurde ich still wieder geschoben.

"Kind "

"Zeb! Spielen mit dir selbst oder so etwas." Ich sage m de.

"... Das ist keine schlechte Idee." Zeb sagte.

Ich schlie e meine Augen wieder und h re Zeb, wie er Karten mischt, dann f ngst er an. Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens h re ich ihn etwas leise unter seinen armen Atmen, dann l chle ich.

Schlechte Hand

Ich f hle etwas hinter mir.

Huh?

Ich st tze mich auf meinen Ellbogen und blicke an die Wand.

Seltsam. Es f hlte sich freundlich an ... und es ist immer noch da, aber es ist nichts.

Ich schaue zur ck zu Zeb, und er sieht mich an. "Ich dachte, ich habe etwas geh rt." Ich sage leise

"Ich w rde etwas h ren, bevor du was h rst kind, und diese W nde m ssen aus Durastahl und ged mpft sein , wir h ren nichts." Zeb sagte entt uschend als das Gef hl, was auch immer es ist sich n her an die T r bewegt.

Kurz bevor ich mich zur cklehne, ffnet sich unsere T r. Na los Jungs, Spielzeit ist vorbei." Kanan sagte und lehnte sich an unsere T r.

"Das hat mir nicht Spa gemacht, ich habe mich aus den gedanken gelangweilt." Ich rolle zu meinen F en.

"Und ich gegen das Kind in Sabaac verloren. Das ist schlimmer." Zeb sagte.

"Du verlierst gegen ihm, kein Wunder, dass du Chopper verloren hast." Kanan l chelte ihn an.

Ich lache, bevor Zeb zur ckbrennt. "Das ist nicht witzig."

Kanan l chelte immer noch "Kommt schon." Kanan winkte f r uns, ihm zu folgen.

Ich bin fast aus der T r, bevor ich mich an mein Lichtschwert erinnere. "Gehen Sie voran Big Z." Sage ich und wande mich wieder in den Raum zur ck

"Danke Kind ..." Ich h re ihn sagen, bevor ich leise meinen Lichtschwert zu mir ziehe und ihn an meinen G rtel anschlie e und dann mit Kanan und Zeb weiter gehen.

"-verpassen Sie nicht viel, nur reden und diskutieren Ideen hin und her. Ich darf nicht einmal meine Gedanken hinzuf gen."

"Aber versuch in die Lage zu gehen, das Kind und ich sind in diesem Raum schon die ganze zeit." Zeb antwortete

"Du bist frustriert."

"Ich habe das Gef hl, dass ich beiseite geschoben werde." Zeb ekl rt.

Kanan verlangsamte und legte seine Hand auf Zebs Schultern. "Es tut mir leid mein Freund, du kannst dich nach diesem Treffen frei bewegen." Ich verspreche es. "

Ich denke, Zeb, l chelte. Schlie lich erreichten wir eine automatische T r, die sich ffnet. Ich schaue herum und sehe eine Gruppe von Leuten, plus Hera, Ahsoka und Sabine. Die meisten von ihnen sprechen mit einem Mann in alt aussehende milit rische Ausr stung.

Es sieht nicht wie eine Stormtrooper R stung aus. Schaut lter als

"Du ..." Ich h re, wie Kanan knurrt, und ich wende mich schnell genug zu ihm, um zu sehen, wie er sein Lichtschwert herauszieht und es aktiviert, was dazu f hrt, dass jeder in unsere Richtung sieht.

"Was ist das Problem?" Ich h re jemanden fragen.

"Du, KLONE ...", knurrte Kanan und ging auf den Mann vor.

Klon?

"Klon?" Ich stottere und ziehe dann mein Lichtschwert aus. Sabine und Hera bewegen sich, um ihre Blaster zu ziehen, aber werden zur ckgehalten.

"Whoa! leute ... jeder setzt sich hin." Der Mann sagte.

Ich halte f r eine kurze Sekunde an und sehe ihn gut an.

Er sieht aus als w re er durch mehrere schlachten gegangen. Er sieht verh rtet aus. Er sieht auch ein bisschen wie Sabine aus. Das ist komisch

"Ich bin Rex. Klon ... Rebell. Du bist ...?" Der Mann streckte seine Hand nach Kanan aus.

"Spion?"

"Nein." Der Klon namens Rex antwortet in K rze.

"Deaktivieren Sie die Lichtschwerter." Ahsoka befiehlt uns von der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Kanan wartete einen Augenblick ... dann deaktivierte er sein Lichtschwert. Ich ziehe um, meins zu deaktivieren, aber dann wird es aus meiner Hand gerissen. Instinktiv greife ich mit der Kraft auf sie und schaue hin ber, um zu sehen, wer es von mir packt.

Nur um zu sehen, dass Ahsoka es packt ... auch mit der Kraft.

"Kind ...", sagte sie und runzelte die Stirn mit einer Hand.

Wir k mpfen um einen Moment, dann legte sie ihre andere Hand auf. Und mein Lichtschwert fliegt direkt in ihre H nde.

"Wie kommst du den zu den Rebellen?" Sollst du nicht an einem anderen Ort marschieren? " Kanan sagte dunkel, wie Ahsoka mein Lichtschwert inspiziert.

"Nein, ich habe sie Jahren verlassen, ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass das Imperium f r das steht, wof r die republik stand, als ich anfing zu dienen, und ich den n chsten Raumschiff verlie , verlie ich den n chsten Transport, ich zog durch die Galaxis um und versuchte, die Rebellion zu finden. Kein Gl ck gehabt, bis ich den Kommandanten Tano fand. "

"Kommandant?" Ich h re Hera fragen.

Kommandant Tano schaut immer noch auf mein Lichtschwert und dreht es in ihre H nde.

Ich glaube nicht, dass sie so etwas gesehen hat.

Ich l chle vor dem Gedanken, bevor sie zu mir schaut. "Hast du Probleme mit dem Stromregler?" Sie fragt mich und wirft das Lichtschwert zur ck zu mir.

"Nein noch nicht." Ich antworte und fange es an.

"Ich w rde aufpassen, dass ein solches einzigartiges Design es zweimal so schnell abtropfen l sst."

"Einzigartiges Design?" Fragte Kanan.

"Niemand hat jemals daran gedacht, ein Lichtschwert zu machen, das auch ein Blaster ist. In unserer Zeit war ein Lichtschwert genug." Ahsoka sagte und klang traurig.

"Hey, es ist noch unsere Zeit." Kanan sagte halb defensiv.

"Du wei t, was ich meine, du warst es in der Lage, es offen zu machen."

Die T r hinter Ahsoka ffnete sich, und Mon Mothma, zusammen mit einigen anderen Leuten. "Es ist meine Ehre, Ihnen zu pr sentieren, Mom Mothma von Chandrila, Senator Bail Organa von Alderaan zusammen mit seiner Tochter, Prinzessin Leia Organa." Alle in dem Zimmer, das sa , schnappte zu ihren F en.

"Setz euch bitte." Mon Mothma sagte, und so ziemlich jeder sa

Ich fand mich ein paar Meter von Bail Organas Tochter, der Prinzessin entfernt.

sie ist zuf lliger weise wundersch n.

Ich nehme meine Augen weg, um zu sehen, wie Sabine mich ansah. Aber als sie bemerkte, dass ich sie ansehe, sah sie schnell weg. Ich lehne mich gegen das Gel nder um die Mittelkonsole herum, wo Mon Mothma ihr Zeug erkl rt.

"Freunde, wir alle wissen, warum wir hier sind, also werde ich das so informell wie m glich machen." Die heutige Anwesenheit bei Polis Massa ist vom Galaktischen Reich unentdeckt. Die Ereignisse im Mustafar-System ergab keine Reaktion von dem Imperuim wie in der letzten Stunde, das ist, wie wir erwartet haben, da sie wahrscheinlich die Tatsache offenlegen m ssten, dass sie einen Jedi-Gefangenen verloren haben. " Mon Mothma sagt und neigt den Kopf in Kanans Richtung. Der Raum setzte sich auf, und Kanan erkannte sie sanft an.

"Zur Zeit werden der Jedi und seine Besatzungsmitglieder hier bleiben und mit den jeweiligen Divisionen trainieren, von Commanders Rex und Tano trainiert werden."

Mon Mothma hielt kurz inne und wandte sich dann dem Kommandanten hinter sich zu. "Wie f r ihre Zukunft, Kommandant Tano, wie sind die Gespr che mit den Onderoniern?" Sie fragte.

Ahsoka richtete sich auf und antwortete dann: "Sie machen Vorbereitungen f r eine m gliche Ankunft. Sie sind immer noch besorgt ber die Sicherheit und Geheimhaltung ihrer Zelle."

"Ich nehme an, du versicherst ihnen, dass zus tzliche Kr fte geliefert werden?"

"Ja, Senator, ich glaube, dass sie kommen werden, es wird ihnen nur Zeit nehmen, dass sie sich wohl f hlen." Diese Zelle hat sich erst vor Monaten gebildet. "

"Es gibt j ngere Zellen mit gr erer Verantwortung." Jemand, der nicht eingef hrt wurde, kam aber mit Mon Mothma, sagte trotzig.

"Und einige dieser Zellen haben einen gro en Einfluss auf diesen Konflikt gehabt." Die Prinzessin sagte und sah mich dann an.

Mo Mothma grinste, dann leicht verbeugte sich. "Prinzessin, w rdest du nett sein, uns auf deinen Status zu aktualisieren?"

Die Prinzessin nickte und ging dann zu Mon Mothmas Platz. Mon Mothma kommt her ber und steht da, wo die Prinzessin stand. "Wegen der Sicherheitsabfertigung mit unseren neuesten G sten kann ich nicht die Namen der Zellen verhandeln, mit denen ich verhandelt habe. Allerdings habe ich sie erfolgreich dazu veranlasst, eine diskrete Versorgung der Schiffe zu versprechen, damit wir viel mehr haben k nnen Mobilit t."

Der Raum brach in ruhigen Applaus. Ich bin nicht sicher, was zu tun ist, also bleibe ich still und respektvoll.

Ich habe kein Problem mit der Prinzessin, aber ... sie gibt eine Aura ab, dass sie besser ist als alle im Zimmer.

Das rgert mich

"Da dies die erste Reise der Prinzessin hier zu Polis Massa ist, f hle ich die Notwendigkeit zu ist derzeit laufen, um House Organa im Galaktischen Senat zu vertreten, mit der Hoffnung, legale Stra ensperren f r den Kaiser zu handeln, um zu h rten ein Zweifel, die beste Hoffnung auf ein diplomatisches Ende dieser ra der Angst und Gewalt. Sie ist wohl der beste Diplomat und Redner in Alderaans Geschichte in ihrem Alter und sicherlich die Galaxie am besten seit dem sp ten Padm Amidala von Naboo. " Mon Mothma verk ndet das Zimmer.

Pl tzlich und ohne Vorwarnung dreht sich der Magen, und ich bin mit den Empfindungen der Zerst rung der Dunkelheit und des Gl cks zur gleichen Zeit angegriffen. Ich h re die Prinzessin wieder zu sprechen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie sagt.

Ich bin wie meine eigene kleine Welt hier dr ben. So hell ... aber so dunkel und hoffnungslos Hoffnung. Und Tod.

Fokus Ezra.

Das ist genau wie bei der dunklen Seite und dem Inquisitor.

Fokus.

Hera Kanan

"- konomisch beginnt das Reich -" h re ich die Prinzessin deutlich sagen. Ich bekomme einen nebeligen Umriss der Szene vor mir. Die Prinzessin vorne, von allen anderen auf beiden Seiten flankiert.

Sabine.

Sie ist wahrscheinlich immer noch w tend auf mich und kennt sie. Sie kann einen Groll l nger halten, als es einen Hutt braucht, um zu wachsen.

Pl tzlich wird meine Vision sofort dunkel und schreiend in meinem Kopf.

Es ist eine Frau Schreie ...

Ich wei nicht, wessen Schreie es ist. Vielleicht nicht an Sabine denken wird helfen.

Ich lie einen ruhigen Atem raus, als die Prinzessin weiter dringt.

Hera Zeb.

Meine Sichtlinie wird sofort klarer.

Meine Freunde auf Lothal. Lothalperiode Wir werden wieder hinfahren Und wir werden das Reich noch nie wieder verlieren.

"Und mit den kombinierten Anstrengungen aller dieser Zellen sehe ich nicht einen Weg, den wir auf lange Sicht verlieren k nnen, weil ihre Herrschaft auf Angst basiert und alle Angst schlie lich stirbt." Die Prinzessin sagt endlich. Meine Vision kl rt sich schnell genug, um die Prinzessin Schritt zu sehen und mit Mon Mothma wieder zu tauschen.

"Auf dieser erhebenden Note sch tze ich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und -"

Ich schaue zu Commander Tano hin ber, und sie packt den Tisch dahinter fest.

Ich frage mich, ob sie das Gleiche f hlte. Das war schrecklich Ich glaube, das war die Kraft.

Kanan hat einmal gesagt, dass es dich in Wellen treffen kann. Ich w rde das noch mehr als eine Welle anrufen.

Mon Mothmas Delegation beginnt mit der Einreichung, mit der Prinzessin flankiert auf jeder Seite von M nnern mit gro en Blastern.

Kommandant Rex trat in die Leere. "Ich entschuldige mich daf r, dass ich deine Namen nicht kenne -" Er begann und zeigte auf Sabine, dann mich "- aber ich brauche euch beide, um mit mir f r einen kurzen Moment zu kommen."

Huh?

Ich sehe instinktiv zur ck zu Kanan, der zuckte mit den Achseln. Wenn ich zu Sabine schaue, nickt sie. Kommandant Rex l chelt, dann begann ich eine Seitent r in einen Bereich, den ich noch nicht hatte.

Das sagt nicht viel

"Also, lasst uns das leichter machen, ich bin Rex, wenn wir trainieren, erwarte ich, dass du mich Kommandant anrufst, aber jetzt wird Rex gen gen, wie hei en deine Namen?"

"Sabine Wren".

"Esra, Bridger." Ich erweitere meine Hand.

Er sch ttelt sich, aber sein Blick verl sst Sabine nicht. "Sabine du sagst, Mando'ad."

Huh?

"Was?" Ich frage.

Nur um sich zu ignorieren, als Sabine einen halben Schritt zur ckging.

"Ad'ika ein Mando'ad"

Was?

Rex biss sich auf die Lippe, nickte aber. "Solus resol?"

"Solus e'tad" Antwortete Sabine.

"Warum hast du Mandalore verlassen?" Sol ke'gyce ein Mando'ad. "

Ich hebe meine H nde frustriert an, als Sabine nicht blinzelt.

"Ba'slan shev'la, Shereshoy, Reich a aaray Scheren." Sagte Sabine und l chelte am Ende.

Rex l chelte

Ich m chte wissen, warum Sabine gegangen ist. Sie hat nie gesagt, und Hera befahl mir, nie zu fragen.

"Okay, gut genug f r mich, ich werde mit deinem kriegerischen Training umgehen, wenn auch gesondert, es wird gut sein, dich zu trennen." Ich wette, dass ihr euch zwei an einem harten Ort abspielt. " Rex sagte und wandte sich von Sabine ab.

"Mando'ad, ich unterrichte auch die Schlachtfeldtaktik und das geistige Wohlergehen, w hrend dein Freund mit Commander Tano und dem rachs chtigen Jedi studiert."

"Hallo!" Ich sage heftig.

"Er hat einen Grund, ich bin nicht verr ckt."

Ich berquere meine Arme und runzelte die Stirn.

"Das ist genug f r heute, ich sehe dich zwei helle und fr h am Morgen." Kommandant Rex sagte, dann verbeugte er den Kopf und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ich schaue nerv s in Sabines Richtung. Nur um sie zu seufzen, dann gehen Sie hinaus. Ich folge ihr zur ck zum Hauptraum, wo Kanan und die anderen sind.

"Abendessen, wir sind nicht zusammen, ich finde es nett." Hera l chelte Kanan stimmte zu, dann f hrten sie den Rest von uns irgendwo.

Zumindest schreit Sabine nicht Sie kocht einfach hinunter.


	3. 3 Tag eins

Ich bersetze die Geschichte von CCougar42709

sein account findet ihr unter. u/2726617/

Ich habe die erlaubnis erhalten diese geschichte zu bersetzen

Zu fr h.

Ich reibe mir die Augen und berpr fe die Essensuhr.

6:45 GST

Wir sollten bereit sein, um 7:00 Uhr in den Kampfausbildungsraum zu gehen.

Ich war ein guter Junge und wachte mit meinem Alarm auf. Got bereit und gelassen, ohne aufzustehen Zeb, und haben gegessen Fr hst ck wie Kanan sagte mir zu.

Mittlerweile hat Sabine beschlossen, zu schlafen.

Na ja, ihr Verlust.

Sie kennen sie, sie wird so etwas wie eine perfekte Punktzahl auf einem Waffentest oder Sprengstoff-Test machen.

Oder sie wird einen Test machen, an den ich nicht denke.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir machen werden.

Vielleicht werden sie uns aufteilen.

Das w re wohl sch ner f r mich.

Ich h re die Liftt ren zur offenen Halle, und ich sehe zur ck, um Sabine zu sehen.

Sie winkte und lie dann ein G hnen aus. "Morgenkind, ich brauche Essen."

"Es ist dort dr ben." Ich zeige auf die Servierstationen, die sie eingerichtet haben.

Es ist eigentlich ziemlich ordentlich.

Sie k nnen so ziemlich alles machen, was Sie wollen, solange sie die Zutaten haben.

Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass ich Panna Cakes zum Abendessen haben kann.

Aber als ich fragte, was ich bekommen k nnte, und sie sagten etwas, ich habe sie getestet.

Und sie haben gewonnen

Sabine und Zeb hatten etwas gebratenes Ding.

Hera hatte eine Art Eintopf.

Kanan hatte ... einen Salat.

Die meisten des Abendessens gaben ihm alle eine harte Zeit dar ber. Hera vor allem.

Sie scherzte, dass er seine Figur sehen musste.

Was mich stotterte, wie ich es bei Sabine mache.

Gew hnt an.

Ich stotter um sie herum.

P nktlich geht Sabine mit einer Handvoll Nussstangen und einer Tasse Cafs zu mir zur ck.

"Sie haben nur einen neuen Topf Caf gebraut, wenn man etwas will." Sagte Sabine fr hlich.

"Es geht mir gut, danke."

"Hmmph hrrgh hww." Sie sagte, Mund voll.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kenne Sabine nicht."

Sie lachte, dann r usperte sie sich.

"Ich habe gefragt, wie seid ihr wach in dieser l cherlichen Stunde."

"Ich bin normalerweise nicht, ich glaube, ich bin gerade zum Training begeistert."

Sabine zuckte die Achseln.

Dann klickte etwas in meinen Kopf.

"Du ... du bist Mandalorianer. Du hast es wahrscheinlich so gehabt."

Sabine nahm einen Bissen aus ihrer Nutria-Bar und sah sich dann um.

"Mandalore hat sich viel ver ndert, ist immer noch." Sagte sie nachdenklich.

Dann f gte ich ruhig hinzu: "Ich wei nicht, wie du Mandalorian gesagt hast."

"Ich habe es nicht negativ gemeint." Ich sage schnell

Sabine nahm einen weiteren Bissen aus ihrer Nutria-Bar.

"Sie setzen die normalen Stereotypen dahinter, Mandalorianer gehen zum Krieg zum Spa , das ist nicht wahr, wir k mpfen um Ehre, um uns selbst pers nlich besser zu machen, nicht eine blinde Suche, um Menschen zu t ten, wir sind nicht das Reich, Mandalorianer, wahre Mandalorianer don Ich bin wie das Reich. "

"Das wusste ich nicht."

"Es gibt eine Menge, die du nicht kennst." Sabine sagte einfach.

"Ich werde das Caf berpr fen." Ich sage.

Sabine antwortete nicht m ndlich oder visuell, also gehe ich wieder in die K che.

Junge, ich bin schnell auf die Nerven gekommen.

Gerade als sie mich nicht mehr verr ckt machte,

Ich packe eine Tasse Caf, nur weil ich sagte, ich w rde f r einige kommen, packen einen Deckel und dann wieder nach drau en gehen.

Um zu sehen, dass Sabine bereits mit Rex und einem Mann mit einem dicken wei en Bart spricht.

Ich gehe schnell zu ihnen zur ck.

"Tut mir leid, bin ich sp t?"

"Keineswegs Kind, lass mich jemanden vorstellen, der mit Kommandanten Tano und ich in der 501. Klone-Division diente." Rex sagte, dann gestikuliert zu seinem Freund.

"Echo, es ist ein Vergn gen ...", sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus.

"Esra". Sage ich und sch ttelte die Hand.

"Ist das frisches Caf ?" Er hat gefragt.

" hh ... ja" Ich sage.

"Letzter da spricht man zuerst." Rex sagt, dann geht es in die K che.

"NICHT FAIR!" Echo br llt, dann springt er nach ihm.

Sabine lacht, als sie beide verschwinden.

"Du bist nicht w tend auf mich sind Sie?" Ich frage Sie.

"Nein. Lass mich einfach nicht gl cklich sein, mich wiederzusehen und es wird uns gut gehen."

Ow

"Punkt genommen". Sage ich, dann schlucke mein caf

Sabine sah mich an, die Augenbrauen erhob sich.

Sieh dich nicht an.

Ich wende mich an die K chent r, und kurz nachdem Echo zuerst durchbricht.

"Yehhhhhh!"

Sekunden sp ter geht Rex durch die T r.

"Wir werden zur Waffenkammer gehen."

"Das was?" Ich frage.

Sabine leuchtete auf und l chelte gl cklich

"Oh, sie ist aufgeregt." Echo l chelte

"Enthusiasmus hilft immer, macht die Dinge einfacher."

Wir gehen aus dem Speisesaal, dann biegen Sie rechts ab, dann links, dann gehen Sie geradeaus.

Und dann in Ahsoka sto en, Hera und Kanan reden.

"Hallo." Ahsoka l chelte und winkte.

"General." Rex l chelte zur ck.

Kanan verbeugte sich den Kopf, sagte aber nichts.

Sobald wir durch einen anderen Satz von T ren sind, fragte Sabine. "Warum hast du den Kommandanten General angerufen?"

"Habe ich?" Fragte Rex.

"Du machtest." Antwortete Echo.

"Verdammt, Tut mir leid Sabine, es ist Kraft der Gewohnheit, wenn wir zusammen dienten."

"Sie haben ihren General genannt, obwohl sie j nger ist als Sie?"

Zu meiner berraschung l chelten beide Klone.

"Fr ulein Wren, hast du schon einen Jedi in Aktion gesehen?"

"Nicht wirklich, nur Kanan und das Kind." Sie hat geantwortet.

"Dann hast du ihre unglaublichen F higkeiten gesehen."

"Nein nicht wirklich." Sabine sch ttelte den Kopf. "Ich war nicht so beeindruckt."

Beide Klone hielten in ihren Spuren und drehten sich zu ihr um.

"Ich wei nicht, ob sie mutig, mutig, arrogant oder dumm ist." Echo sagte gleichm ig.

"Hallo!" Sabine antwortete schnell.

"Wir m ssen nur sehen." Wir sind hier kid "Sagte Rex und legte seine Hand auf einen Scanner.

Die T r ffnete sich und enth llte die gr ten Waffen, die ich je gesehen habe.

"Whoa ..." sage ich.

"Es ist nur f r den Blick jetzt, es ist ein gro er offener Raum."

Sabines Augen scannen den Raum.

"Okay, ihr zwei, das ist eine offizielle Trainingseinheit, in der du Taktik, Man ver und Waffen erlernen wirst, und du wirst auch arbeiten, um so k rperlich fit zu werden wie die alten Republik Spezialkr fte." Die Spiele sind vorbei. " Rex sagte formell.

"Jawohl." Sabine sagte, ein wenig Akzent am Ende.

"Erste Sachen zuerst aber jeder gute Soldat wei , was sie gut sind, und was noch wichtiger ist, was sie nicht gut sind, Fr ulein Wren, du zuerst."

"Ich bin ein guter Schuss, schneide Experte und bin ein Sprengstoffk nstler."

"K nstler?" Fragte Echo.

"Ich mache h bsche Explosionen, die den Job erledigen." Sagte Sabine.

"Bridger, was ist mit dir?"

Ich trete vor und versuche, den Klumpen in meinem Hals zu schlucken.

"Nun, ich bin okay mit einem Lichtschwert -"

"Das ist kein Alter f r dein Lichtschwert-Kind, du kannst es nicht in 90 Prozent deiner K mpfe benutzen." Echo sagte unverbl mt.

"Was kannst du tun?" Fragte Rex.

"Ich habe meinen Blaster, aber es ist nur bet ubt, sonst versuche ich, sie in einer Entfernung zu behalten."

Ich hoffe das ist gut genug

"Warum ist es nur bet ubt?" Fragte Rex neugierig.

"Ich habe nie wirklich in sie hineingesehen. Ich wollte nur, dass sowohl der Lichtschwert als auch der Blaster einen Teil davon zu arbeiten." Ich sage schelmisch.

Sabine h pfte auf eine Versorgungskiste und sah Echo und Rex an.

"Toss mir deine Waffenkind." Fragte Rex.

Ich lasse es nicht ab und werfe es ihm zu.

Echo schaut sofort ber seine Schulter.

"Hmm ... das ist beides. Das ist keine schlechte Idee." Echo sagte.

"Denken Sie, dass Sie die Macht kurbeln k nnten, also kann das Kind wirklich etwas sehen?" Rex fragte ihn.

Echo biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Hast du ein paar Schemata?" er fragte mich.

"Nein."

"Nat rlich nicht ... es ist einzigartig." Echo knurrte

"Du brauchst etwas Zeit mit ihm?" Fragte Rex.

"Ja, ich muss herausfinden, wie es sogar angetrieben wird." Echo sagte, dann wandte sich an mich.

"Ich hole sie wieder zusammen, mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Aber ich brauche das. Ich habe noch eine andere Ausbildung." Ich erz hle es ihnen.

Die Klone tauschen die Blicke aus.

"Wir reden mit dem General." Sagte Rex.

"Gute Arbeit an deinen St rken, du wei t selbst oft deine gr te Waffe im Kampf."

Sabine verdrehte die Augen.

"Das Kind hat etwas vergessen, er ist super h bsch."

WAS?

"Was, nein, ich bin nicht, ich habe mich kaum ber hrt -" ich fange hei an.

Ich bin dabei, dass sie diese billigen Sch sse bekommen!

Sie ist hei , aber das ist nicht cool.

"Ich muss das Fr ulein Wren nicht wissen." Rex sagte ruhig, als Echo mir einen seltsamen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel gibt.

"Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, er hat immer noch seine H nde, Ezra war fr her ein Taschendieb auf Lothal. Er ist wirklich gut, Sachen zu bekommen."

Rex sah beeindruckt aus.

"Oh, das ist viel besser dann." Echo sagte.

"Also bist du gut?"

"Es ist nicht etwas, worauf ich stolz bin." Ich erz hle es ihnen.

"Jede Fertigkeit ist wertvoll, wir werden sp ter Spa haben und sehen, wie gut du bist." Sagte Rex.

"In Ordnung, jetzt Fr ulein Wren Bitte schritt vorw rts." Echo fragte sie, als Rex zur Seite stand.

Sabine h pfte von der Kiste und trat vor ihm.

Echo l chelte und winkte f r ihn, um zu ihr zu kommen.

"Tion'ad hukaat'kama?" Sabine grinste.

Echo sch ttelte den Kopf.

Dann ist eine ganze Reihe von Dingen passiert.

Sabine schlug zuerst mit einem Tritt Sie versuchte, eine zweite zu bekommen, aber Echo blockte es.

Echo nagelte einen K rper auf Sabine, der wegkippte.

Bevor ich es wei , ist es wieder brutale Hand zu Hand Kampf.

Sabine versucht ein paar Schl ge, nur um Luft zu finden.

Echo bekommt Sabine in die Rippen, und ich h re den Atem aus ihr heraus.

"Ah oh!" Rex rief als Sabine Platz zwischen den beiden von ihnen.

Sabine quadrierte ihren Kiefer, dann machte ein Wagenrad in einen Satz Kicks.

Das alles landete.

Echo blockte einen von ihnen, nahm einen in den Magen und fing dann den letzten.

Sabine macht sich auf den R cken

Und dann schlug Echo in den Boden.

Ich springe und Rex machte ein ungl ubiges Ger usch.

Echo trat sie weg und wandte sich an Rex.

"Jemand wird hier verletzt."

"Du bist es!" Rex sagte fr hlich, als Sabine f r einen Tritt hereinkam.

Echo fing es und warf sie in die Kiste, die sie fr her sa .

"Wir sind hier fertig." Echo sagte dunkel und ging dann zu Sabine und streckte den Arm aus, um ihr zu helfen.

Sabine rollte sich von ihm ab und kam zu sich selbst.

Echo zog seine H nde zur ck und ging neben Rex, der l chelt.

Sabine kam und stand ein paar Meter von mir und murmelte Worte in Mandalorian unter ihrem Atem.

"Ich glaube, wir haben genug Hand zum Handkampf f r einen Tag gehabt, au erdem hast du es selbst gesagt Bridger, du bist keine Hand zur Hand." Rex sagte mit einem L cheln.

"Du hast gesagt, du solltest dich selbst kennen." Ich antworte.

"Wir werden euch beibringen, sp ter zu k mpfen, denn jetzt geben wir jemandem etwas M he."

Sabine sah uns alle an und ging dann einfach hinaus.

Verlasse uns alle in der Stille.

"Sie ist feisty." Sagte Rex.

"Sie trifft wie ein Transport." Antwortete Echo.

"Irgendwelche Ratschl ge?" Rex fragte mich.

"Nein, sie hat mich sofort ver rgert, ich kann niemandem Rat geben."

Sie ist entweder abweisend, ruhig oder ... wie sie war.

Wie ein Gundark in einer schlechten Stimmung.

"Mit wem sind wir da?" Fragte Echo.

"Einer dieser neuen Offiziers-Typen, wir werden seine Schl sselkarte nehmen." Antwortete Rex und l chelte mich an.

"Sie sind gl nzend, zumindest testen Sie das Kind." Lothal hat einige gute Stra en f r eine Taschentasche. "

"Lass uns nur sehen, ob er es Echo tun kann." Rex antwortete und f hrte uns auf.

Wir h pfen auf einen Aufzug, dann biegen Sie rechts ab.

Das Zeichen vor der n chsten T r ist "Officers Deck".

Die T r ffnete sich, und mehrere M nner sind um ein Holoterminal.

"Ahh, Kommandanten, es ist ein Vergn gen, was k nnen wir f r Sie tun?" Ein Mann sagte.

"Nichts, Kapit n Orshel, wollte dir nur eine unserer neuen Anklagen vorstellen." Rex sagte formell.

"Ezra Bridger, Sir." Ich sch ttle die Hand.

Dieser Kerl hat keine Ahnung.

Ich habe seine Schl sselkarte aus der Tasche und in meine, bevor ich seine Hand loslasse.

Ich sch ttle den Rest ihrer H nde und tritt zur ck.

"Was hast du denn?"

" berwachen des Raumschiffsverkehrs" Alles ist so still. "

"Haben wir von Tattoine geh rt?"

"Nagativ".

Echo nickte.

"Gut, wir werden dich wieder zur Arbeit bringen."

"Vergn gen." Ich sage, sch ttelte die Hand des Kapit ns wieder und l chelte.

Ich lasse Echo und Rex mich herausf hren, und wir beginnen den Aufzug zur ck.

"Deine Schl sselkarte." Ich sage und erweitere es zu Rex.

Echo lachte.

"Ich habe nicht einmal bemerkt, gute Arbeit Ezra." Rex l chelte und klatschte dann meine Schulter.

"Danke, also nehme ich an, dass wir Sabine wieder finden m ssen?"

"Nein, wir bergeben uns den Jedi." Antwortete Echo.

Oh ja.

Ich habe doppeltes Training.

"Das M dchen hat eine ernste Mandalorianische Ausbildung. Sie ist Stufe II."

Das hat Rex aufmerksam gemacht.

"Hoch II oder Niedrig II?"

"Ich w rde sagen, hoch, das Gewicht Flip sie pflegte, mich auf den Boden zu schlagen ist eine Basis III bewegen."

"Diese Klasse beruht auf Schwung."

"Und ich ging nicht seitlich, ich habe sie immer noch blockiert." Antwortete Echo.

Rex nickte. "Wir m ssen sie dann separat ausbilden, da Bridger hier keine kriegerische Ausbildung hat."

"Wir k nnen das schaffen."

Wir haben eine Ecke gedreht, und Ahsoka und Kanan sprechen immer noch.

Kein Hera aber

"Hera sah Sabine und beruhigte sie, du musst die erste Lektion gehabt haben." Kanan sagte zu seinen F en.

"Sie ist ein K mpfer, wir werden gemeinsam Spa haben." Echo l chelte

"Jetzt f r den lustigen Teil." Ahsoka l chelte mich an.

"W rde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mir den Lichtschwert des Kindes anschaue? Um zu sehen, ob wir etwas mehr Macht hineindr cken k nnen?" Fragte Rex.

"Mehr Macht, hat es ausgeschnitten?" Ahsoka hat mich gefragt

"Nein, aber der Blaster-Teil nur bet ubt, Echo und ich wollen sehen, ob wir es zu einem wirklichen Blaster machen k nnen anstatt eines Spielzeugs."

"Sicher, er wird es sowieso nicht mehr brauchen."

"Danke Kommandant." Echo sagte.

"Bei deiner Abreise General." Rex verbeugte sich den Kopf.

Zu meiner berraschung lachte Ahsoka.

"Tsch ss Rex, packe etwas Essen."

Echo lachte, und die beiden verlie en das Zimmer.

Ich schaue herum und sehe, dass es ein kreisf rmiger Raum mit einfachen W nden ist.

"Setz dichra." Kanan fragte mich leise.

Ich sitze vor Bein vor Ahsoka und Kanan.

"Ich nehme zu deinem Meister Ezra, und es scheint, als ob wir von Anfang an anfangen w rden." Aber das ist okay, jeder hat einen Ausgangspunkt. "

"Ich f hle mich nicht schlecht, ich bin hier, also kann ich auch nachholen, ich habe seit Jahren keine Lektion mehr." Ich brauche es. " Kanan l chelte mich an.

Ahsoka l chelte und sagte: "Es gibt noch mehr, ein Jedi zu sein, als ein Lichtschwert zu benutzen." Die besten Jedi halten ihr Lichtschwert an ihren G rtel. Wir werden euch sp ter Taktik beibringen, aber zuerst werden wir euch die 6 Formen von Lichtschwerttraining. "

"Formen?" Ich frage.

"Es k nnte aussehen wie eine Reihe von zuf lligen Schaukeln Esra, aber es gibt eine Formel f r sie. Angriffe, Gegenangriffe, Parries, Bl cke, Man ver, Finten, alles." Kanan erkl rte.

"Es gibt 6 M glichkeiten, ein Lichtschwert-Duell zu sehen, manche sind eher angreifbar, einige Verteidigungsorientierte, einige Pers nlichkeitsgetriebe und etwas k rperlich getrieben."

"Das ist der Grund, warum ich dir diesen Blaster Droid Ezra gegeben habe, du hast es nicht bemerkt, aber die Wand hinter dir war eine Transparisteel, wir haben alles gesehen."

"Und geh rt."

Ich schlage und schlie e meine Augen.

Ich sagte ein paar nette Sachen.

"Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ihr in der N he war."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen." Kanan l chelte mich an.

"Sie Basis Blocking Form ist Form V. Was ist auch das Beste f r Blockierung und Ablenkung Blaster Schrauben."

" h, hast du ein Datapad oder so? Ich werde mich nicht daran erinnern k nnen." Ich frage.

"Wir werden dir Hausaufgaben Ezra geben, du bekommst einen Datapad mit all dem und mehr dar ber." Ahsoka l chelte

"Aber zuerst werden wir Essen bekommen, dann meditieren wir, du brauchst mehr als ein paar Nussen, um das zu tun, was du tun musst." Kanan l chelte, als er und Ahsoka l chelten.

"Woher wusstest du, dass ich ein leichtes Fr hst ck hatte?" Ich frage ihn.

"Keine geistige Abschirmung, das werden wir dir auch beibringen." Ahsoka l chelte

"Wir beide lesen dich, als du fr her gekommen bist."

"So schnell?" Ich frage.

"Im Vergleich zu dem, wie ich fr her war, war das wirklich langsam. Ich war in der Lage, es zu tun, wenn Sie auf halbem Weg ber den Bahnhof waren." Ahsoka seufzte

"Es ist f r uns alle zu trainieren, wir werden uns alle besser werden." Kanan sagte und f hrte uns zum Messsaal. 


End file.
